3 Orphen Revenge: Western Shop From Hell
by Kawaii Amethist
Summary: Detailed transcript of the third episode. Be sure to go to my site to see the images of this episode! http://www.geocities.com/orphenrevenge/


Episode Three: Western Shop From Hell  
  
Within the ocean, a large fish swims by. The scene cuts to Orphen's closed eyes. He raises his head and opens his eyes. "What did you say?"  
  
Licorice smiles brightly. "I'm here to accept Mr. Orphen's invitation."  
  
Cleao, Orphen and Majic sit at a wooden table in a wooden port cabit stuffing their faces as Licorice sits at the window with a fishing rod.  
  
Orphen takes a bit from a lobster. "Invitation?"  
  
Licorice beams, Pamu floats behind her. The scene shows the cabin from a distance, and we hear Cleao muffling with food in her mouth. "Huh?"  
  
Majic wipes his mouth with a napkin, and replies in a matter-of-fact way with his index finger raised. "She said: What's the matter, and who are you?" Cleao nods twice, food still in her mouth. Orphen continues eating.  
  
"I am the head of the Royal Public Service and Protection Knights. The secret informant of the commander of the 3rd battalion, public service and protection department, B-rank Knight, Licorice Neilson."  
  
The three stare at her. "B-rank? You're a soldier?" Inquires Majic, surprised.  
  
"Anyway, you're in charge of protecting people?" Amazed, asks Cleao.  
  
Licorice is still smiling. Her rod pulls to the other side. "That.ah!" She's caught a bite, she finds it hard to keep hold. "Ah! Ah! Ah!" Licorice pulls on it and falls back, a giant white fish lands on the table.  
  
Licorice wipes her face with her hanky. "That is a secret." Added with a meek, "Heh-heh."  
  
"What?" Asks Cleao. The fish suddenly flaps around, scaring Cleao and Orphen.  
  
*~Western Shop From Hell~*  
  
The vast desert - we know this because there is an array of cactuses and plenty of dry sand. The sun is beating down strong. Dortin and Volcan lie on the ground, scorched by the sun. Approaching them is a horse-drawn carriage. From the back of the carriage, Leki looks out.  
  
"I reject!" Calls back Orphen, who is driving the carriage.  
  
Licorice gasps. "Why? There has never been such a good condition offered. Don't you feel honored?"  
  
The horse steps on Dortin and Volcan, which is followed by the wheels rolling over them.  
  
"What honor?" Demands Orphen.  
  
"I know that sorcerers are very talented too," replies Licorice. "That's why I specially asked Mister Orphen. For the sake of a beautiful future! This is the first step."  
  
Orphen frowns. "Anyway, I said no. I mean no."  
  
"Mister Orphen."  
  
"Sorry," apologizes Majic. " Since that's what Master said, he won't listen to anything else people say."  
  
Cleao folds her arms. "So you'd better give up early and go home."  
  
Licorice frowns with determination. "No I will not going home! No matter what I must bring Mr. Orphen back to the Royal Public Service and Protection Knights!"  
  
Orphen appears sleepy.  
  
"Orphen is not that great a sorcerer," says Cleao. "Right Majic?"  
  
Majic places his hand to the back of his heads and turns to Orphen, who yawns. "No, I.of course not." He sweatdrops.  
  
"But according to our information report." Pamu's mouth spits out a rolled up piece of paper to Licorice. "it's written that: He strongly opposes violence, his actions are gentlemanly, and he is a refined sorcerer full of justice." (As she is reading aloud, Orphen is falling asleep at the reigns.)  
  
Cleao and Majic watch his head bounce around. "Strongly against violence?" They say in wondering unison. Majic imagines Orphen punching him on his head, pointing to broken plates on the ground. "Gentlemanly actions?" Cleao imagines she and Orphen fighting over a plate of roast chicken. "Is a sorcerer full of justice?"  
  
Orphen is fading, almost asleep. "I see! Yes!" The two agree.  
  
The hit a bump, Orphen wakes up. The horse bucks. Licorice, Cleao and Majic go falling.  
  
Orphen breaths out, and looks back, wiping the back of his head. "I'm really sorry! Ah?"  
  
Licorice is dangling out of the carriage on top of Majic. Cleao is angrily rubbing her head. Licorice blind, frantically spreads out her hands, looking for her glasses. "Spectacles?! Spectacles?!" The glasses are on Leki, who is sprawled on the ground, dazed.  
  
Sunset, and the scene falls to an old western shop. Looking inside the window we see lady mannequins dressed in old style lady's clothes.  
  
"I didn't expect this place to have a female goods shop, "says Majic.  
  
"The location is a little remote," observes Licorice, peering up at the dresses. "And the style is a little out-dated." Majic takes a shirt off the rack.  
  
Hands on hips, Orphen turns back. "I won't be surprised if this place goes out of business."  
  
"You're right," agrees Licorice.  
  
Cleao looks at Licorice's dress as Licorice bends down to observe a dress. Cleao notices a wooden pipe attached to her dress. "What is that?"  
  
Licorice stands up, taking off her pipe. "A blow-dart."  
  
"Blow-dart?"  
  
"I carry it with me all the time." Licorice beams as she holds it up. "But I'm not very good with it."  
  
"Oooh."  
  
Sheets of paper fly infront of Cleao, Orphen and Licorice, who stand in a row.  
  
"What is that?" Asks Orphen.  
  
Majic stands at a pile of papers. "This is the bill for lodging, and for food. I paid for all those first, so we should settle it."  
  
"It's not too late to settle it after we return," says Cleao.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Majic, do you think we will default on our payment?" Asked Orphen, arms folded.  
  
"I don't think you are the sort that will do that," replies Majic.  
  
"That's right."  
  
Majic slightly lowers his head, half-heartened. "But it's still better to settle it first."  
  
Orphen grunts.  
  
"Eh.So let's calculate all the payment properly now!" Majic slaps the table a few times. "I have no money!"  
  
"What, now?" Asks Cleao.  
  
Majic hits the table again. "Yes, now!"  
  
"How much is it?" Asks Licorice, digging into her pocket. "Let me pay." Pamu appears behind her with green money notes in an opening under its mouth. "This can be used as emergency cash."  
  
Majic gleefully gasps. "Really?!"  
  
Licorice counts through the money as Cleao happily claps her hands together. "This is great! Emergency cash. Live forever (Bansai!)!"  
  
Majic sits at the small desk of bills, adding up on a calculator. "Eh.these are."  
  
"You're mistaken, you're mistaken, ah?" says Licorice. "I am only paying for Mr. Orphen's portion. As for Mr. Majic and Miss Cleao's expenses, there is no need to include it, they will settle it themselves."  
  
Majic swings around the calculator. "So that's how it's going to be, I see." He nervously laughs and falls forward.  
  
Licorice turns to Orphen. "So, Mr. Orphen doesn't have to the worry about the future anymore."  
  
Orphen grins, placing his hand on Licorice's head. "Not bad, you're a good person. I'm very satisfied."  
  
She smiles back. "So you're willing to go with me?"  
  
Orphen releases his hand. "Eh.that's two entirely different matters." He walks away, arms crossed behind his back. "I'm going for a stroll, a stroll." He opens the door, whistling, walking right. He then walks left. "That should be the way out."  
  
Licorice giggles a little. Cleao stares at Licorice, holding her chin in distrustfully.  
  
It's now night time. "Murderer.you mean Licorice?" Gasps Majic.  
  
"Yes, she wants to kill us," explains Cleao.  
  
Dortin and Volcan are sprawled beside the western cabin they are staying in.  
  
"There's no mistake about it," Cleao says. "From the first time we met I found her suspicious."  
  
The three are standing outside of the residence.  
  
"You're too suspicious," warns Majic.  
  
"No, and do you think she is what she claims to be.a B-rank Knight?" Says Cleao.  
  
"I understand, Cleao," affirms Orphen.  
  
Cleao bunches up her hands. "Orphen knows what I mean?"  
  
"Because she's not willing to settle your debts," Orphen simply says. "That's why you're saying all that about her?"  
  
"What?!"  
  
"How practical!"  
  
Cleao chucks a fit. "No! Listen to me carefully!"  
  
Orphen sighs, "How can a girl like you get married." His thought is interrupted by a dart with a cute toy attached lodging in the wall beside him. The three turn to look at it.  
  
"This is.?" Asks Cleao.  
  
They turn infront of them, seeing nothing. Then turn to the right, where Licorice is bowing, shouting, "Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Are you hurt?!" Licorice runs to them.  
  
"Licorice." says Majic.  
  
"Did you shoot that?" Demands Orphen.  
  
"Yes, because I didn't improve at all," she replies. "So I wanted to practice for a bit."  
  
Cleao walks forward, standing beside Orphen. "The direction you shot was completely wrong."  
  
Licorice bows. "I'm sorry, no matter how hard I practice, I can never control the direction, sorry."  
  
"You.!"  
  
Orphen rests his hand on Cleao's shoulder. "Forget it."  
  
"But."  
  
Orphen smiles. "Don't mind me, nothing."  
  
"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!"  
  
Cleao watches her.  
  
"I heard Licorice wants to make dinner as an apology to us," says Magic.  
  
A stew is cooking, Licorice stirs the broth and goes to do more chopping.  
  
A dark room. "Right, Master? What do you think of monsters from Sio?" Majic thinks back to the previous battle.  
  
"There's nothing under the sun that's not possible," replies Orphen. "I won't be surprised if there were such things. Only."  
  
"It's strange that we keep meeting them." Majic is looking out of the window. "Perhaps they have some motive."  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Majic looks over at Orphen, who is lying on his bed. "What is it?" He says with a frown.  
  
"Don't tell me Master did something?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Like stealing monster eggs to eat, I think it's possible for Master to do something like that."  
  
"Are you saying someone has a vendetta against me?"  
  
Majic looks out of the window again. "You're kidding."  
  
Cleao opens the door a little to peeks on the bubbling pot. She opens the door fully and walks into the room. "Huh? Not here.?"  
  
From the darkness of the stairs she hears the creaking footsteps. Cleao walks up the stares, where she sees Licorice in the attic. "Licorice?"  
  
Licorice stands there silently, motionless. Suddenly her hair springs up. Red tentacles shoot force from her head. Cleao freaks.  
  
Orphen and Majic hear her screams.  
  
"Ouch," groans Cleao from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Majic and Orphen race down the stairs.  
  
"Cleao?!" Calls Majic.  
  
"What is it?!" Calls out Orphen.  
  
Cleao points, rubbing her bottom. "Licorice is kidnapped by monsters!"  
  
"Monsters?" Asks Orphen.  
  
"Did you say Licorice?" Asks Majic.  
  
They turn back to see an open door. "There is no one at all," says Majic."  
  
Cleao gasps. "Eh?!"  
  
"Don't tell me you were eavesdropping on us," complains Orphen.  
  
"Stop fooling around Cleao," says Majic. "So after a murderer, it's a monster now."  
  
Cleao clasps her hands. "I'm not lying, it's true! I really saw it!"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know," calls back Orphen.  
  
The two begin to walk back to the room. "Call us when the meal is ready," asks Majic.  
  
"I hate you! What I said is true!"  
  
Cleao returns to the kitchen where Licorice is at her pot stirring. Cleao freaks out. Licorice turns back, smiling.  
  
@~EYE-CATCHER~@  
  
Cleao looks on in disbelief.  
  
"Miss Cleao."  
  
Cleao raises her arm defensively.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Cleao holds a fist to her chest. "Where.where did you go just now?"  
  
"Just now?"  
  
"You left the stove burning, where did you go?"  
  
Licorice points to the table. "I went to get that." There's a vase of yellow flowers on the table. "I felt that the dinner table looked too drab."  
  
"You went to pick flowers.?" Cleao walks to the table, bending over to take a better look at them. "Stop talking nonsense, I saw it with my own eyes." Cleao looks up to see Licorice gone. A few small red tentacles are escaping the vase. Cleao looks at the vase, they seep back in quickly.  
  
Cleao snatches up the vase, and brings it to her, a frown on her face.  
  
"Aren't they beautiful?" Asks Licorice, behind her.  
  
Cleao panics from the scare, dropping the vase.  
  
Majic and Orphen hear her scream.  
  
Licorice examines the pieces of broken vase.  
  
Orphen and Majic run down to the kitchen. "What's wrong?" Shouts Orphen in concern.  
  
"I thought I heard Cleao screaming," says Majic.  
  
Licorice stands up. "Cleao suddenly ran out unexpectedly."  
  
"What in the world happened?" Demands Majic.  
  
"I have no idea either," she replies. "Only that she called me a murderer, and monster and such."  
  
Majic and Orphen look at each other, pulling exasperated faces.  
  
"Watch it, one of these days I will expose your scam!" Rages Cleao, wringing Leki's tail in the dark room above the kitchen. Leki shrieks and flings up. "Sorry, sorry."  
  
"I really can't stand that Cleao," grimaces Orphen.  
  
"She must have had some nightmare," smiles Majic, raising his palms. "Don't be too concerned about it."  
  
Cleao and Leki creep along the wooden floor.  
  
Licorice stirs the stew. Above, Cleao looks down at her through a crack in the floor. "That dish is extremely suspicious."  
  
"Hmm, it makes one feel like salivating," comes Volcan's voice.  
  
Cleao raises her index finger. "Right, that aroma is really wonderful. Huh?" Cleao looks left to spy Volcan salivating, looking through a crack, and Dortin lying on the floor beside him.  
  
"Both of you!"  
  
"Hello! Volcan growls.  
  
"I'm really hungry!" Says Dortin.  
  
"So you're still alive?" Asks Cleao.  
  
Volcan rises up, fist raised. "I, the upright and just Lord Volcan of Volcan Kingdom will not be killed off so easily! Even if the food I eat is full of ants thrice a month, there are twice when I eat food that flies have landed on!" Volcan wavers and falls to the ground.  
  
Dortin raises his head. "Please don't embarrass yourself anymore, Brother."  
  
Licorice peers up. "Huh?"  
  
Cleao gasps. "This is not good! Be quiet."  
  
Worried, Licorice bunches up her fists. "A mouse?"  
  
Dortin and Volcan sweat, and begin to chant, "Chuu! Chuu! Chuu!" Cleao joins in.  
  
Licorice's hands are on her cheeks in fear. "I hate them, looks like there's a lot of them. They must have run over after they smelt the aroma."  
  
The "chuu-ing" becomes faster. A thin blade suddenly cut up between Dortin and Volcan. The three become statues in shock. A spear begins to pierce the ground, they all panic. Licorice is spearing the kitchen's ceiling in a frenzy. The spears keeps narrowly missing them.  
  
Licorice halts, looking up. "Ran away?"  
  
"That's scary." The spear has settled between the huddled trio.  
  
A strong wind blows outside. Something moves within the shop.  
  
The table is laid out with delicious food. "Please eat," urges Licorice.  
  
"It looks really delicious," congratulates Orphen.  
  
"Everything is made from normal stuff."  
  
"Right, where did Cleao go?" Asks Majic. Meanwhile behind him, the pot being dragged up by a rope.  
  
Dortin is struggling to pull it up.  
  
"There must be something added to the soup," insists Cleao.  
  
"What are you doing, Dortin?" Demands Volcan. "Too slow, I'm starving to death!"  
  
"This is heavy, Brother come and help."  
  
"I thought highly of you, that's why I told you to do it!"  
  
"Thought highly of me.what is it?"  
  
"Look."  
  
Licorice, Orphen and Majic stand, peering up at the ceiling.  
  
"This is not good." Observes Cleao.  
  
"Not good," says Volcan. "Chuu! Chuu!"  
  
Sharp blades rise. Suddenly they're stabbed into the ceiling. The group dash around, trying to avoid them. The rope escapes Dortin's hand, the pot falls back on the stove. The blades eventually stab through a hole. The hole collapses, the group fall to the ground with it, shrieking.  
  
"Ouch.!"  
  
"Miss Cleao.?"  
  
"It really is you," says Orphen.  
  
Cleao frowns. "Since we've been exposed there's no other way! Orphen! Majic! I know it's hard for you to believe this, but I really saw it when Licorice transformed into a monster! I really saw it with my own eyes."  
  
Licorice gasps.  
  
"Cleao!" Gasps Orphen.  
  
"You're still saying these things?" Asks Majic.  
  
Cleao stands up. "Licorice appears here not to ask you for a favor, but to kill you, Orphen!"  
  
Licorice claps her hands over her mouth. "How.how can that be?"  
  
Cleao walks over to the soup. "There's something wrong with this soup too." She lifts it up by the handles, her hands burn. "It's hot!" She yells, throwing it up. It hits the ground, soup all over the floor. They all stare at it. Cleao gasps sadly. Licorice's eyes water.  
  
Licorice runs away, weeping.  
  
"Licorice!"  
  
"Wait, Licorice!" Majic runs after her, outside.  
  
"Really.I didn't lie.to anyone." She says sadly.  
  
Orphen rubs the back of his head. "Hey, how's the taste?"  
  
Volcan and Dortin are sampling the stew.  
  
"Don't disturb me when I'm eating!" Yells Volcan. "Or I'll kill you!"  
  
Dortin sips with a ladle. "It's delicious, it's really delicious!"  
  
Orphen lifts the pot and roughly rests it on Volcan's head, taking a taste with his finger. "Not bad!"  
  
A girl walks through the halls, wielding two blades. She enters the kitchen.  
  
"Orphen, look out!" Calls Cleao.  
  
The girl is in fact a mannequin. It chucks a blade at Cleao. Orphen pusher her out of the way. With the other blade it races toward them. Orphen takes hold of the pot and uses it to block the attack. Orphen pushes the pot out of the way and kicks it in the head.  
  
Blood seeps out of the cracked scull, becoming whips, splashed to the ceiling. The ooze then sprawls, going down a pipe. Outside they hear Licorice's screams.  
  
Majic is fending off the whipped red ooze with a stick. Orphen and Cleao race outside. A mannequin dressed as Licorice has red whips as arms. The whip takes the stick from Majic.  
  
"This is bad, Mr. Majic!" Licorice blows a dart at the mannequin, however it lands beside Leki, Leki taps at it.  
  
Majic stretches out his palm. "Grant me strength, Sword of Light!" A ball of white light glows and explodes. Each side and thrown back. When the dust departs, Majic is lying out cold in Licorice's arms. "Mr. Majic! Mr. Majic! Hang in there Mr. Majic!"  
  
The whips from the mannequin and the ones from the pipe swirl together and combine.  
  
"What is that?" Cries Cleao.  
  
From behind a mountain of wreckage, the ooze transforms into a hammerhead creature. Wreckage floats up, combining with it. It lets out a scream and slams a fist to the ground, narrowly missing Orphen.  
  
"I see, it's really as Majic said," muses Orphen. "Why are you against me? Why? Damn!"  
  
"Grant me strength, Light.Ah!" Rock is thrust at Orphen.  
  
"Master!"  
  
"Orphen!"  
  
Orphen lifts his upper body off the ground, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.  
  
The beast growls.  
  
"Mr. Orphen!"  
  
Orphen takes the rod and throws it at the creature. "Grant me strength, Arrow of Air!" The power attaches to the rod and soars into the neck of the creature, blasting off its head. The wreckage falls off the creature.  
  
"Grant me strength, Sword of Light!" The energy blasts into the enemy.  
  
"That's amazing!" Yells Licorice in awe.  
  
Orphen stands, the beast no more.  
  
Glowing red balls within vined flowers to the backdrop of delicate silk sheets fill a eerie room. One glow disappears, the flower breaking into nothing.  
  
In the centre of the room, a man leisurely lays on a silken bed. "Hmm. Sooner or later, I'll carve off your skin, suck your blood, change your soul.Just you wait, Krylancello." The man delicately holds out a glass of wine."  
  
Morning has come for the ol' West. Outside, Licorice opens her handbag, showing off soup cans. "I still have so many of these. With these I don't have to worry about food for the time being."  
  
"Are you still going to follow us?" Asks Majic.  
  
Licorice closes the bag and tries to carry it. "Of course, until Mr. Orphen agrees to my request and returns with me.  
  
Orphen, with one hand on his hips closes his eyes. "That's up to you, after all we can save on food expenses with you around." Orphen begins to walk to the carriage. "But your necessities expenses will be very high."  
  
"Understood!"  
  
Cleao walks by and takes Licorice's bag without a word.  
  
"That."  
  
Cleao turns her head to the side. "That looks very heavy."  
  
"Miss Cleao.!"  
  
"Hey, what are you doing, daydreaming there!" Scolds Cleao. "Let's go!"  
  
"Yes, right away," agrees Licorice.  
  
"Majic, it doesn't seem like she'll admit defeat," moans Orphen.  
  
"Stop saying that, Master."  
  
OK, end of another ep. Been a while, sorry for the wait. Hope you enjoyed it! This was written by Samantha Hill, January 2003. 


End file.
